Fae Embrace
by badbetty
Summary: A/U Story takes place before book 9. Sookie avoids being kidnapped and Claudine stays alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sookie was standing in her bedroom when she heard the familiar pop of her cousin Claudine entering her room. Sookie turned around to greet her, she saw Claudine wasn't alone.

Claudine had a beautiful bird on her shoulder, no wait, bird wasn't quite right. It was a very small dragon. The body was pure white. The eyes a shade of purple that Sookie couldn't remember ever seeing before. The wings where all different shades of pink, lavender, and yellow the tips having a touch of teal on the ends. Every color was glistening or shimmering.

"Hello Claudine, Who is your lovely friend?

"Hello Sookie, I would like to introduce you to Coventina. She is your new protector."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at this information. Sookie asked Claudine. "What could something so tiny do against the weres and vampires?"

Sookie had her share of both races try to hurt or kill her at one time or another.

As Sookie ask this, Coventina flew off Claudine shoulder and started circling Sookie's head. The little dragon was breathing out flames of fire. She stopped right in front of Sookie's face and said, "Don't make me harm you, human. I only agree to come as I own the fae a huge favor."

Sookie just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Catching flies her Gran would have said. After she composed herself, she looked at Coventina and said, "You can talk?

Coventina said, " I can do many things. If you are smart you will never forget it." The dragon flew back to Claudine and landed on her shoulder and said, "Oh Claudine, please ask something else of me as my pay back, this human will never understand my capabilities."

Sookie was thinking Claudine couldn't expect her to let a rodent hang around.

Coventina, thought "I'll show you rodent."

She flew to Sookie and whirled and whirled around. Moving so fast the wind made Sookie fall to the floor landing right on her backside.

What the heck, the dragon also had telepathy.

Claudine was laughing. "Now girls I want you two to be friends, Coventina quit showing off. Sookie quit edging her on."

"Both of you must listen, there isn't a lot of time to explain, trouble is on the way and I need you both to work together and I'll explain everything later. I cannot stay. Coventina protect Sookie. Sookie trust her. She will defend you and heal you. Sookie use your telepathic abilities to communicant when needed. Pop! Claudine was gone.

At that instance Sookie heard a knock at the door. Coventina flew to her shoulder and landed. The dragon curled her claws gently around Sookie's shirt pulling up on the material. Sookie felt her feet barely leave the floor.

"Coventina, what are you doing? Let me go! It's Eric." Sookie said as she was thinking what is wrong with this dragon. Trying to keep me from Eric.

Coventina relaxed her claws. Sookie looked over to the dragon sitting on her shoulder and mentally sent to her. "Coventina, I can feel him through our blood bond, it's Eric at the door."

Coventina said "There is 3 other vampires hurrying right behind him. There is no time to talk. You need to stay inside and let the dead deal with their own.

"Eric trouble behind you." Sookie shouted out as she ran to the closet and grabbed her brother's shotgun. Sookie opened the door and raced out to the porch.

"Hello Eric."

Eric was looking at what was on Sookie's shoulder and asked. "Where did you get a rare fae-dragon, lover?"

"Oh Claudine just dropped her off."

"Yes I can smell fairy, on you."

"Eric get ready to battle. Coventina told me there are 3 very mean vampires just seconds away."

Everyone heard the snarl. The vampires realized Sookie wasn't alone.

The first vampire entered from the front and Coventina flew at him and let him have it with her full force of dragon fire, as he fell to the ground. The tiny dragon went after him again, breathing fire, biting and ramming.

Sookie just watched amazed at how fast and furious Coventina was.

Eric was having vampire fun with the second one.

The 3rd come after Sookie.

Sookie took aim with her rifle and shot him in his leg to slow him down.

Coventina left the 1st one flaking away and rushed over to help Sookie. Conventina wasn't quite fast enough. The vampire had Sookie by the throat and was lifting her off the ground. His fangs out ready to bite.

Coventina flew between them and use her fire. Breathing huge flames of fire in his face. The vampire groan in pain. Letting go of Sookie's throat. Eric came up behind the vampire. Getting a hold of his head Eric twisted causing his head to snap off.

That was one quick battle, all 3 vampires lay flaking in the yard. The only one injured in battle was Sookie AS USUAL.

Coventina flew around Sookie much like she did in Sookie's bedroom only this time she released a shimmering pink dust that smelled like roses. Whispering in fae she flew around her several times.

By the time she landed on her shoulder. Sookie felt the pain in her neck ease away. Leaving her calm and relaxed as could be. This shimmering dust of Coventina's seemed multi-purpose.

"Very interesting lover." Eric said, "Quite a little pet you have."

Coventina hissed and said, "I'm nobody's pet, you dead viking. If not for this human, your dead body would have been the first to hit ground."

Before Eric could reply, Coventina told Sookie she was going home, but if needed all she had to do was call her name or think her back and she would return. As she flew away Sookie called out, "Thank you and I'm sorry I called you a rodent."

Conventina flew back just long enough to sprinkle Sookie with some more dust and glare again at Eric and than disappeared back to her world.

"That went super easy, thanks to Coventina", Sookie stated to Eric.

"Yes lover, Fae-dragons are known for their malicious fighting skills. They have a virulent bite, it's venomous to vampires. Of course, their fiery breath is deadly for my kind as well." Eric replied. "Doing the Fae war many vampires fell because of them." he added.

"Want to go in the house and enjoy a TrueBlood?" Sookie asked.

"Mmmmh I much rather enjoy you." Eric answered, doing his sexy eyebrow wiggle.

"Are you hot from battle Viking ?" She whispered, as she put her arm around his waist. Together, they walked into her house. Leaving the 3, all the way dead, vampires to float away into the night.

Sookie woke up with her bedroom filled with sunshine. Her vampire lover was gone, his head print still showing in the pillow. The rich scent of coffee was floating out from the kitchen. Amelia was up. Sookie glanced over to the bedside clock and saw it was 10:30. She had the day/night off from work. May as well run her errands, then come back home and indulge in her love for sun bathing. Eric was taking her out dancing tonight, she wanted to stop by Tara's and see if she had anything put a side for her. If not she would pick something out of her closet. She wanted to look nice for Eric, but he seemed to prefer her without clothes or just one of his big shirts and nothing else.

First, a quick shower and cup of coffee. Maybe Amelia had errands to run too. They could grab lunch together while they where out. When Sookie came out of the bathroom, Amelia was just opening her door. She leaned her head in and said. "Sookie you just got a package, and you won't believe who from," "It's postmarked Spain". Bill, thought Sookie, but after their break up and him being sent away…why would he send her anything? Well, there's only one way to find out. Sookie took the package and they both sat down on the edge of her bed to see what was inside.

Sookie opened the box and laying on top the tissue paper was a letter from Bill, she pulled the paper aside and saw a dress. Taking it out of the box, they both saw it was one of the most amazing dresses. It was made from a very gauzy material and had tiny flowers, embroidered in pastel colors around the hem of a very full skirt, with another row of flowers sewn under the empire halter top. It fit her in every way. Not just the way it hugged her body, but also being a little summer dress she loved to wear. O S M (oh shit moment). A dress she loved from her ex-lover and all she wanted to do was wear it tonight for her now-lover.

Amelia asked,"Sookie what are you thinking? "

"Damn Vampires", Sookie thought. "Bill knows how much I love to show off my tan in just that kind of dress. From the other side of the world he's still trying to come between Eric and I." Sookie took one last look at herself in the mirror and with a deep sigh she took the dress off and balled it up and stuffed it back in the box.

She handed it over to Amelia and said. "Burn the damn thing". Sookie don't you want to read the letter? it might explain why he sent it? Amelia coached.

No, he had his chance, I'm happy with Eric, our bond is working out. Bill hurt me, I don't want any more memories than I'm already having to deal with ,because of him." Sookie whispered, with a crushed look on her face.

"Why don't I just take this upstairs for a few days and than you can decide." Amelia stated as she walked out the door. "When you get dressed we can run into town, it will do us good", Amelia said as she shut the door.

Amelia made omelets while Sookie got dressed and had just finished buttering the toast when Sookie came into the kitchen. Sookie said, "Oh Amelia, what would I do without you?" and gave her a big hug."Let's eat and go have some fun" said Amelia, as she hugged Sookie back. When they got back from town, Sookie changed into her favorite white strapless 2 piece suit, grabbed her book from her night stand, went in the kitchen and fixed a glass of sweet tea ,and headed outback to lay in her favorite aluminum chaise and work on her tan.

About 15 minutes later, Amelia came out to where Sookie was sunbathing and asked, "Is everything alight? Tray just called and wants some company. If you need me to hang around I will." Amelia asked "No Amelia, go see Tray, I'm just going to enjoy the day out here for awhile and than get ready for my date tonight." Amelia answered, "Well I'm likely to stay over at Tray's tonight. From the conversation on the phone, you aren't the only one with a date, she laughed. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, and you have fun with that gorgeous dead viking of yours", Amelia chuckled. Sookie called out, as Amelia walked towards her car, "Don't swallow any fur-balls, yourself" both of them laughing.

Sookie woke up trying to figure out what was wrong. She didn't remember any fragments of bad dreams…. It was late afternoon she could tell, her chaise was barely in the sun. She napped longer than she wanted. It was time to eat a little something, take a shower and get ready for Eric. She gathered her things and started walking towards the back door. She felt it with her mind... Someone, no two things ,were just out of her sight, at the edge of the woods. The static she heard let her know it was Weres or Shifters. They put out a buzzing sound. Patterns of static, swirling around and a round with no clear thoughts or picture to read. That's when fear took over and she knew she had to get in her house, She just kept walking while trying to determine how fast she could make it inside her house and slam the door. No use to send Eric a cry for help through their bond. He was dead to the world, and would remain dead for several more hours. She forgot her cell phone , in her purse on her bed , where she dropped it after returning home with Amelia. Amelia was at Tray's and wouldn't be back until tomorrow . Sam was working at his bar; Merlotte's and she and Jason were still on the outs, over her having to break Calvin's hand When his slutty wife slept with another man. Jason planned it for her and Calvin to catch Crystal in the act.

No, she was on her own here. Sookie was five feet from the door when she felt the first one land on her back. Digging its claws until it got a good grip. The second one was ready to pounce from the side. She kicked out to try and knock it away but it clamped down on her leg, biting deep into the meaty part. Sookie yelled for Coventina as loud as her strength permitted. Pop! "Sookie, What? aah… I see" said Coventina. Than started to fight. Coventina opened her mouth wide and blasted fire on the panther biting Sookie's leg. Then she quickly bite him several times. As that one backed away . She flew around and around the second panther choking him with some kind of fairie lasso after she had enough of it wrapped around his neck. Then flying to a tree branch and wound the other end around it. As she let go of it she chanted in Fae causing the thin strands to tighten. Pulling the panther off Sookie's back , and left the panther dangling by his neck from the tree. Coventina spoke in Fae again and the tiny ropes adjusted letting the panther breath a little.

Coventina looked at Sookie's wounds and said. "I can heal your back, Sookie , but we need Claudine or Niall to tend to that bite. Call one of them to you, right now."

Sookie tried to focus on calling Claudine but everything was fading. She felt so weak. With all the power she had she broad casted "HELP"! towards her great-grandfather, Niall.

It was almost dark when Sookie next woke up, she was in her bed in a nightgown that wasn't hers. She looked around the room and saw Claudine and her great grandfather, Niall standing outside her bedroom door talking to someone she couldn't see, she could feel who ever it was and it felt Were or Shifter. Coventina was no where in sight. The panther bite on her leg was burning. Her back felt normal. Coventina must have healed the claw marks after she had passed out. Eric would be showing up for their date in about two hours, if she didn't call and let him know her house was filled with fairies…

"Hello Grandfather. Thank you for coming," Sookie said as her Great- Grand father entered her bedroom. Sookie reached her arms out to hug him."How are you feeling my dear?" Niall asked rushing to her bed. He sat down beside her and gathered her to his chest and gently stroked her back, like she was his big kitten! Fairies are really big on the touchy feeling thing."I'm fine, the bite is still burning , my back doesn't hurt at all, in fact, it's better than it ever was, she answered. Sookie thought of Coventina and asked her grandfather "Where is that wonderful dragon? I want to thank her.

"Sookie, she is still here, outside guarding. This is not over, my dear child, far from it."her Grandfather said gravely. "Two attacks in as many days. Someone or something wants you very much dead." Niall stated. The witch that lives here, she called to tell you some little quibble and Claudine told her you had been attacked and severely hurt from the two contacted a Calvin from Hot Shot and that's who Claudine is talking to. Coventina killed the one that bite you and the other is still hanging from your tree. Calvin is waiting for Alcide and some others to get here so they can take them both away. One to be disposed of and the other for questioning. Sookie you are going to have to let us protect you. I know how you feel about it and you must put all that aside for now. Your life is the most important concern for all of us. Until we find who ever is behind these attacks,you must be keep safe. Promise to let us do whatever we must to ensure your safety.

Grandfather, Eric will demand involvement in making any plans. He will be here soon, by the way, we have a date, Sookie smiled up at her grandfather. Yes, Sookie I was going to call your bonded and fill him in on what happened, because he's coming. We can just await his arrival. He needs to finish healing your bite, Claudine got the venom stopped, but it's a very deep puncture. I better go have Claudine leave, I can only mask our scent for one for any prolong period of time, her grandfather explained.

Sookie wondered who was behind these 2 attacks. One group Vampire, and the other Werepanthers. The two set of Supes normally didn't work together. Someone who had contacts with both groups had to be ordering the attacks on her. Claudine entered Sookie's room carrying a tray."Sookie, dear, I whipped you up a snack, and made you a healing potion to drink." Claudine purred. "Here, let me fix your hair, as you eat", Claudine insisted. "Claudine, Thank you for coming." Sookie said. "That is some gift you gave me, Coventina, she has saved me twice since yesterday." Where does she come from?" Sookie inquired.

"A very old world, in our Fae realm, Her race is almost extinct, Coventina is the oldest of the Fae Dragons. She came to me for help, their last female still young enough to bare children has been unable to carry to term. She has miscarried many times. One of my abilities is protection of the unborn, I'm able to ensure the tiny dragon will survive inside the mothers' womb". In exchange Coventina insisted or repaying the favor. We were together yesterday when I felt the danger you were in. That's when we came to your room. Claudine explained."I owe you my life again". Sookie said with tears in her eyes. "That's what godmothers do, silly". Claudine said as she leaned down and kissed the top of Sookie's head. "Now drink your potion, your bonded will be here soon. I must leave, Grandfather will make plans with Eric, I will return soon." she told her. Then faded away.

Fae Embrace


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie needed to go to the bathroom.

When she got out of bed and stood, her leg with the panther bite protested.

Sookie grabbed the edge of her night stand for balance.

Using the furniture and the walls as guides, she was able to hop to the bathroom using her unharmed leg.

After she finished relieving herself. She twisted over to the vanity where she washed her hands.

Looking in the mirror she was surprised not to see any cuts or bruise marks on her face.

Claudine had braided her hair, the gown she had on, also thanks too Claudine, was a beautiful soft white satin, with a delicate wisp of yellow ribbon weaved through the lace running down the middle of each sleeve. The same lace and ribbon accented the v neck line.

Sookie brushed her teeth and washed her face. Than thinking about the handsome Viking she would soon be seeing she added a little lip gloss. Her leg was really hurting by now, I better get back to bed she thought.

She opened the door and managed to make it back to her bedroom. Before getting in bed Sookie decided to open her window. Letting the breeze, fade the fae smell out of the room.

Eric gets highly excited whenever he has the treat of smelling Fae blood. Vampires lose control at the scent. It's an overdose of happiness and love combine with intense sexual lust.

Not all together a bad thing, given the right conditions. Both Sookie and Eric enjoyed the pleasure it gave them the last time Eric was under the influence.

As soon as Sookie opened the window something flew to it.

Coventina said. "Sookie is something wrong? Why are you out of bed? Where's Niall?"

Sookie giggled, and than told the little dragon everything was fine. I wanted a little fresh air. Grandfather is busy with Calvin.

Claudine had to leave before Eric arrives. Sookie updated the little dragon.

There was no mistaking her disapproval when Coventina rasped "Oh Yes, your obnoxious dead Viking. I wish you hadn't informed me of his coming. It would have been my pleasure to aid him... to his final death."

"Don't worry Sookie! I shall let the Viking come to you, at least, this night.

Now back in your bed" Coventina smirked, while flying away.

Sookie was back in bed. When her Great grandfather, Niall, entered her room with Calvin Norris and Alcide Herveaux, both local weres.

Calvin and Alcide kneeled on each side of her bed, each taking one of her hands in theirs, both looking concerned. Both thinking how beautiful she looked.

All three men wishing they had met her in better times.

"The two werepanthers that attack you are unknown to both Calvin and Alcide, that along with the three unknown vampires attackers from yesterday, proves that these attacks against you are not attributed locally.

By using both Weres' and vampires', points to someone with a large arsenal of person power at their disposal. You are not safe here, My Child." Niall warned.

Calvin leaned in and gave Sookie a kiss on her forehead and said. "Sookie, don't worry, we will investigate these attack. Just get yourself back on both feet".

Alcide told her, "Calvin and I will remove the Werepanthers off your property" as he gave her a hug.

Sookie gave them each a kiss on the cheek and said, "Sorry you both had to be involved. Thank you for coming."

"Sorry to interrupt Sookie, but we have one furious vampire and dragon coming to near blows outside". Niall chuckled.

The three men ran outside as Sookie tried to get to her window, yelling "Eric don't kill anyone"! as she sent soothing thoughts through their blood bond.

Before she could get all the way to her window, Eric was there.

"Stop Sookie, I am coming in" Eric declared as he came in feet first. He had her in his arms and down on the bed before she could blink. Wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Lover, you are hurt, Please let me heal you." Eric pleaded.

"Yes Sookie, his blood will finish healing your leg". Niall encouraged. "We will give you some privacy." Niall closed her bedroom door as he left.

Eric looked down in Sookie eyes as his head went to kiss her. "Lover, you smell so good I just want to rub myself all over you as we join." Eric got out between long deep kisses.

"Is my big bad Viking being bothering by the itty-bitty smell of Fairy?" Sookie teased.

"Hell yes, Lover, let's get you in the shower, before I eat you alive" Eric teased.

Sookie instantly froze, "Bad choice of words, Eric, that was almost what happened today." Sookie sobbed as she began crying.

"I'm sorry, Lover, tell me what happen." Eric encourage, licking her tears away and holding her head between both of his cold hard hands. Tilting her eyes up to look at his.

"Oh Eric, I was afraid I would never see you again! All I could think about was all the time we have wasted. I love you! Through our bond; I know you love me, too." Sookie said as she cuddle against his chest, putting her arms around his waist. I am yours, Eric."

"Sookie, I have loved you from the first time our eyes met, I would never admit it to myself or you. It took a curse from that witch Hallow, to force me to examine my feelings." Eric told her. "Lover, this Viking is all yours." Eric replied as he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. Sitting her down on the edge of the tub.

He adjusts the water and adds her favorite bath salts. He lifts her up just enough to let her gown come free from where she is sitting. He gives her gentle little kisses, as he inspects even inch of her body with his tongue.

He sees the faint red marks on her back, than his eyes settle on the deep bite marks. He lets out an angry growl. Silently he breaks the skin on his forearm and lets the blood fall on the ugly marks.

Before he heals he puts his arm to Sookie's mouth and tells her "Drink and heal Lover" When he felt she took enough he replaces his arm with his mouth. After a few minutes of long deep kisses, and letting their bond soar he gently places her in the warm bath.

She reaches her arms out for him to join her in the tub.

He kneels down on one knee and kisses her than whispers. "No, my lover, I do not trust myself to stop. Soon we will finish what we have started. I Promise. Enjoy your bath. I will bring you fresh clothes." One last kiss and he was out the door.

Eric went to find Niall. He had not pressure Sookie for any details but now that he saw her calm and reassured it was time for answers.

Eric found Niall outside in Sookie's yard. Calvin and Alcide had just finished loading the two panthers in the back of Calvin old work truck. Ready to drive off.

"Has the one who still lives told you who sent them here"? Eric inquired.

"No! He has flicker a few times, but never more than a few seconds. He must be very powerful to hold his animal form, while being unconscious this long." Calvin said. "I thought I let a few of the girls over in Hot Shot have a night in the shed with him, we could really use some new blood in our line. No need to waste the opportunity. If they cann't get the information we need, we can turn to other means." he continued.

"Let me know if I can be of any assistance" Eric volunteer letting his fangs show.

Calvin and Alcide told them both goodbye with promises to keep one another updated on any new developments, than drove away.

Eric, we both realize that Sookie is in grave danger here. We must persuade her to leave, and stay hid. It must be a place unknown to all her friends, co-workers, and lastly and most sadly her brother, Jason". Niall insisted.

"Yes I concur with your line of thinking, Eric answered in a serious tone. I can take her some place safe. She will be well looked after.

Niall said, "Before we confront Sookie with our ideas, let me go check a place that just came to mind. I will leave Coventina to watch outside" Pop! Niall was gone.

As Eric walked back towards the house, he was punching numbers on his cell phone. " Yes Pam, Close the bar. Pack enough clothes to last a week for both of us. Take your car and leave it in my garage and drive my SUV. Met me here at Sookie's. Make several stops on the way and buy enough true blood and food for Sookie to last several days. Tell no one, anything!"

Closing his phone with one hand he opened the bathroom door with his other.

"Lover, how was your bath?" Eric ask Sookie.

"It would have been more interesting had you stayed," Sookie answered with a little pout.

"I'm sure it would have been." Eric remarked as he lifted Sookie out of the tub and sit her on the edge.

She had her arms around his neck and lifted her head. Eric lower his lips and met hers. The passion swirled through the blood bond. Setting them both on fire for one another.

"Lover, I would like to invite you to visit one of our homes. It would be a perfect place for us to relax and enjoy one another." Eric whispered in her ear, as he caressed her back.

"Eric I'll have to call Sam and change my shifts, if I can get the time off, I would love to go." Sookie cooed as she snuggled against him.

"I'll call the shifter and arrange it" Eric responded.

Eric picked Sookie up and carried her to her bed. He laid her down on the bed and was undress besides her before she realized what happened.

"Gosh Eric you are fast?" Sookie laughed as she pulled him closer to kiss.

"Lover, I hope you where referring to my quickness in getting you in bed with me" Eric sniggered.

"I Love you Eric" Sookie said with a big smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

"I love you Sookie" Eric answered right back, without a second hesitation. "I always have."

Sookie started laughing, "After all these weeks, the big talk we both avoided, comes down to three little words". "I love you," they both said together.

"Viking get out here." Coventina demanded from the window.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked, pulling up his jeans.

"Someone is coming down the lane" Coventina informed him.

Eric looked over to Sookie and said "It's most likely Pam. I told her to grab some clothes, true blood and you some food and met us here."

"I'll go outside and check" Eric said, leaning down and giving Sookie a kiss. "Do you want your robe lover?" he asked.

"No go on, I'm going to get dress, and than I need to make a few calls. Guess I also need to start packing" Sookie answered, grabbing clean clothes to take to the bathroom with her.

"Eric, don't let Pam and Coventina kill one another" Sookie pleaded.

"I'll do my best to stay out of her range myself." Eric chuckled as he left.

Pam stopped in Sookie's driveway. When she opened the car door she inhaled a penetrating odor. "Whatever has Sookie dragged home now?" Pam thought walking toward the house. "Coventina," Eric called from the front door, "She is a friend, Do Not Attack! " Mmmmh, the odor seems to have a name, and it might be attacking. Wonderful! The evening might be more fun than expected, Pam thought. "Master, Is all well? " "Yes Pam, Come inside" Eric answered.

Sookie dressed as fast as she could. She didn't want to leave Eric and Pam outside and alone with Coventina any longer than she had to. Sookie wasn't sure how Coventina would react towards Pam. Sookie knew she didn't like Eric. Coventina was sitting on the window sill when Sookie came out of her bathroom. "Sookie, why have you allowed another vampire here? Does Niall know?" Coventina demanded.

"Coventina, I'm very grateful to you for saving my life twice, but I'm not a child that needs an elder to make decisions for me about who can, and who cannot be in my home." Sookie informed the dragon. "Pam is Eric's child. He had her deliver some clothes and things. We are leaving together as soon as I'm packed." Sookie continued. "Sookie I can not permit you to leave with two vampires" Coventina rasped.

"Permit it or die you deformed lizard" Pam snarled at Coventina. Coventina started singing; "Dead girls do fry" as she started flying towards Pam. The dragon stopped in front of Pam's' face, and exhaled a flicker of fire. Then she flew back to the window.

"After I kill you; would you prefer to be worn or mounted? Pam inquired to Coventina, showing her fangs. "Sookie, you look lovely in your Merlotte's uniform, are you off to work?" "What, oh Pam," Sookie sighed as she flopped down on her bed. "Everything is happening so fast. I just grabbed the first things I got my hands on. "

"Well don't start leaking on me. I'm suppose to help you pack," Pam said, giving Sookie a little kiss on the cheek. "As for the outfit, we can play dress up. Shall I pick yours, dear? " Pam inquired. Coventina flew from the window, sprinkling a pink dust over Sookie's chest before landing on her shoulder. "I can't let you leave with them Sookie, Coventina said in a soft voice. You know my oath to protect you. I will not fail Claudine."

"Coventina, I'm not in any danger from Eric or Pam. You saw yourself how Eric protected me yesterday. The three of us have fought together before. Eric and I love one another. We have decided to be together. Pam is his daughter. That makes us a family." Sookie told her. "Claudine and Niall are your blood family, doesn't their commitment matter to you Sookie?" Coventina asked. "Off her shoulder now!" Eric yelled entering the room." Get outside where Niall left you" Eric demanded rushing towards Sookie. Coventina stood up on Sookie's shoulder. She reared her head back and let her flames almost touch both vampires. "Stay back, or the next flare won't be constrained." she warned them.

"Grandfather!" Sookie screamed, both mentally and physically, as loud as she could. Damn she was mad, the look on Eric's and Pam's faces said, they felt the same way. Although they didn't have any emotions, they sure where pissed. Pop! Niall appeared beside Sookie's bed. "My dear child, It is good to see you looking so well. You look radiant since bonding again," he said, as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Grandfather, Coventina threatened to burn both Eric and Pam, and she said she wouldn't let us leave." Sookie whimpered. "Thank you Coventina, you may return home" Niall told Coventina.

"Sookie, please don't stay upset with me, " Coventina said softly moving closer to Sookie. The little dragon brushed the side of her head across Sookie's face affectionately. Sprinkling Sookie with dust she left her shoulder and flew out the window. "She will make a lovely handbag". Pam chuckled. "Pam!" Sookie exclaimed as she shuddered.

"If everyone is in agreement, I recommend we relocate to Sookie's parlor, where we can be more comfortable, as we discuss our options." Niall suggested. "Sookie, may I fix you a drink dear, maybe a cup of tea? Niall asked while he leaned down to give her a quick hug before leaving . "Would you meet us there?" Eric asked, going to Sookie's side. "As you wish master," Pam said closing the door .

" Sookie, I didn't like that beast keeping me from you" Eric exclaimed. "Although, her powers are amazing. Excellent choice as a guard, she is fearless." Sookie couldn't believe the mighty Viking. "Eric, do you want to kill or kiss Coventina?" Sookie asked. Eric let out one of his deep hearty laughs. The one Sookie loved the best. "I'm not really sure, Lover." Eric answered. He lifted her off the bed and gathered her in his arms as he sits back down. He gave her several kisses, but before they became too heated , Eric asked, "Do you want to change out of your uniform before talking to Niall?" "Yes Eric, Sookie replied. "Would you do me a favor, and get my suitcase out of the small bedroom please, I still haven't packed." "Anything for you my lover," Eric whispered trailing his finger down the side of her face. I'll see you in the living room when you're ready. He gave her a long kiss then left her to change.

Sookie went to her closet and pulled out sweaters, sundresses, dressy shirts and slacks. Then she went to her dresser and added shirts, sweatpants, nightgowns and some underwear. I better change and go in there before one of them comes back, Sookie thought. She took a pair of the jeans off her bed and changed out of her work shorts than did the same with her top. Taking a deep breath she went to talk to her Great-Grandfather.

Eric and Niall both stood up when Sookie entered the living room. Sookie went straight to Eric and put her arm around his waist. Eric put a protective arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer as he kissed the top of her head. He walked them over to the couch. They sat down arranging themselves so that as much of their bodies were in contact with each other as possible.

Niall was the first to speak. "I see your bond is much stronger. You make a most striking couple." "Grandfather, Why did Coventina threaten us that way? I was terrified for Eric and Pam." Sookie said. "I'm sorry Sookie, she was only trying to keep you safe, you leaving presented a threat. We have no idea where the danger is coming from. Niall started, " I told you when we met that Fintan and your grandmother; Adele, met in your back yard. What I didn't tell you was why Fintan happened to be here. Fintan owns a lot of land here. In fact he sold this land to the Stackhouse's. A 20 minute walk through the woods will bring you to one of your Grandfather's homes.

Sookie, I have decided I have held on to Fintan's memory long enough. It has been hard for me to let go. By keeping his estate intact, I was fooling myself, that he would be coming back. It's time for you to accept your legacy. Niall reached inside his jacket and took out a large envelope and laid it on the coffee table in front of Sookie. Your grandfather, my son, Fintan told me many times how much he loved your grandmother, Adele. I had the fortunate experience of meeting her for the first time, when she was giddy with happiness, finding herself with child for the first time. Her face radiant, eyes sparkling, wet with happy tears. I was there when she rushed in. Wanting to share the news, Fintan felt the same way. I remember he levitated Adele 15 feet in the air, when he heard her news. He had them swirling around; both their heads back, laughing from pure joy. Blissful in their deep love for one another.

That's the Adele I knew. The one I'll always hold dear to my heart. She gave my son the most wonderful gift he ever received. His happiness was her existence. Sookie please, go with me to look at your new house. Eric, with the girls between us, we could fly there in a matter of seconds. Come let's celebrate, Family." Eric got up from the sofa, bringing Sookie with him. "Lover, allow Niall and myself this honor." he said, excitedly with a wink. Sookie giggle, "Eric I'm barefoot." "No Sookie, Look down." Pam urged.

Sookie looked down and saw she had on beautiful little mary janes, fairy style. She let out a little gasp, "I guess I'm ready," she whispered.

"Sookie, come hook your leg around mine and hold on to my shoulder, Pam you do the same with Eric, then you and Sookie clasps hands." Niall told them. When everyone was settled, Niall looked across to Eric and nodded. Together Niall and Eric rose with Sookie and Pam. When both were sure they were higher than any of the trees, they stopped. Niall said, "This way" and they all moved with him with Niall slightly ahead of Eric, leading the way.

Sookie was awe stuck, it felt wonderful gliding through the air, she could see all the lights in town. All too soon, she could feel them descending. They softly landed in front of a stone mansion. "Welcome to Brigant Manor, my dear child, this is yours now, may you and Eric share the same happiness and magic that Fintan and Adele found here" Niall told Sookie, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Grandfather, I can't accept this" Sookie said. Niall raised his hand. "Sookie it is already done. The deed, to this house and 5000 acres are laying on your coffee table. My son wanted you to have it.

There is more for you to learn, but for now this house; will keep you safe and your where- about completely hidden, come, let's go inside." Sookie followed her Grandfather. As soon as she crossed the doorway, she said in her best Scarlett O'Hara voice, "Welcome to my home, Mr. Northman. Please, come in," then gave him a little courtesy. "Why, I would be honored Miss Stackhouse" Eric drawled out the best Rhett imitation any Viking vampire has ever done. He went straight for her hand and kissed it, as he gave her a deep bow. Sookie laughed and said "Pam, please come in." Sookie couldn't believe this house was actually hers, it was enormous! The foyer they stood in, must be 30 feet high and over 100 feet long. She didn't know which way to go, to begin exploring, everything looking so interesting. There was carved wood everywhere. She counted four hallways leading off to other parts of the house. She couldn't wait to run up the stairway, she couldn't wait to get dressed up in a beautiful gown and slowly glide down to meet Eric waiting below.

Sookie knew it, this was her home. She felt closer to her Gran than she had in months. Sookie thought she could hear her laughter ringing out, softly, like a touch of breeze, that barely moves a wind chime. If your not listening for it, you wouldn't notice it. Sookie was so overwhelmed from the joy of feeling Gran. It was like she was welcoming her home. Like Gran knew she had just walked in. When Sookie was little, her Gran always called out to her the minute Sookie stepped in the house, from playing outside or coming in from school.

Sookie collapsed. Eric was lifting her back up before she completely hit the floor.

"This way " Niall said, " We can sit down in the den." Sookie reached up and kissed Eric and said, "Eric I felt Gran's spirit. I heard her laughing. It was very faint, but it was real. She was welcoming me here, Eric the closeness of her love, made me weak."

"Sookie we only have a few more hours of darkness, we must decide where you want to stay." Eric told her. "In here," Niall said.

They entered a large room where several couches and chairs nestled in different little setting area's. Eric took Sookie to the one in front of the fireplace and laid her down. Niall took the chair to the right side of the fire place and Pam took the one on the left. Eric raised Sookie's head and shoulder up, and then sat down, letting her lay across his lap. "Sookie how are you feeling?" Niall asked. "Much better Grandfather," Sookie told him. "May I ask your first impressions?" Niall inquired. "I love it! It's perfect, Grandfather. Thank you so much. I can live my favorite movie "Gone with the wind" for years here" Sookie babbled.

"I'm glad you feel at home, I know it would please both Fintan and Adele, that you do" Niall told her. "Eric I know the sun is nearing, there are 4 windowless bedrooms that are in a windowless hallway upstairs. You and Pam can rest, assured of your safety."

The house and grounds have been maintained by my staff. I have given them all indefinite time off starting a little while ago. None will return until called. The kitchen has been fully stocked with fresh food for Sookie. I also took the liberty of having several types of true blood added to the menu. I'm sure Claudine left everything Sookie needs in her suite.

If you and Pam would like to look around and get your bearings, I would enjoy a few minutes to talk to my granddaughter in private" Niall said. "Sookie do you want to stay here tonight?" Eric asked. "Yes Eric, if you look around and make sure you and Pam will be safe, I would love to." Sookie told him. Eric raised them up from the couch and gave Sookie a long kiss before sitting her back down. Then he took her hand and placed it on his cheek, to rest for a few seconds. He turned her hand in his and kissed the back of it, before turning to leave, "Come Pam, let's check the neighborhood." Eric said. Sookie called out as they left the room. "Don't get lost!"

Niall moved over to Sookie and sat down beside her. He reached over and took her hand, holding it in both of his. "Sookie I'm so happy you like this place. Change anything you want, to make it your own. Don't hesitate, or think about it once being Fintan's', make it yours. In the envelope you will find $500,000 dollars in cash. There are several banks accounts, with millions of dollars in them with credit cards issued in your name.

There are other deeds to properties you now own. In a few days I'll have paper work ready for all the companies you have.

Be happy and safe here. Let your bonded and I find these enemies, and deal with them. Sookie, please let me be a real part of your family. Eric and I want the same things for you, we both love you. He and I can get along, because we both want to be a part of your life. I love you my dear child." Niall searched his jacket for his handkerchief, tears were streaming down his face. "Grandfather" Sookie said quietly. "I love you too. You are a real part of my family. Thank you for making yourself known to me." Sookie said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Niall stood up and walked over to another part of the room with his back towards Sookie.

Sookie could hear Eric and Pam, she decided to go and find them while giving her grandfather a few minutes alone. Sookie found her way back to the foyer, she couldn't hear Eric and Pam anymore. She called out, "Eric, where are you?" "In your heart, Lover, right where I intend to stay." Eric and Pam came out from one of the hallways that Sookie had seen earlier. Sookie ran to Eric throwing her arms up around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Well what do you think? Will you stay here with me? Sookie asked excitedly. "Yes lover I would love to." Eric answered back. "Let me go over a few details with Niall while Pam shows you the room I picked out for us." Eric told her while giving her a kiss.

"Pam, Can you believe this place? I'm so excited, tell me what you think." Sookie excitedly asked Pam. "The extravagant Fae scent is to die for." Pam giggled, taking Sookie's hand, she led her towards the grand staircase. Sookie looked over to Pam and said. "I'll race you upstairs." as she started running with everything she had. Pam couldn't fly, but she had vampire speed. Pam was at the top of the stairs first. To both of their surprise, Sookie wasn't that far behind." Eric's blood healed you, or you wouldn't have kept up" Pam snickered. "I must remind myself to race you again outside, one of these nights. You would be beautiful in the moonlight, Master, would enjoy that."

Sookie said "We will Pam, Niall said we have 5000 private acres. "Quick Sookie, I want to show you the room Claudine picked for you before we go to Eric's chamber,

Pam urged. "It's right down here. Pam took Sookie down the first hallway to the right. At the end of the hallway she opened the last door to her left. Sookie' mouth opened to speak, but nothing would come out. She stepped into a sitting room. When she looked to her right, she saw into the bedroom, Sookie walked towards it as she let out a little whimper. She walked to the bed and picked up the gown Claudine had left there. She raised it up and held it up against herself. She looked up at Pam and said "I have to put it on" Pam pointed the way to the bathroom, "Hurry Sookie."

Sookie ran to the bathroom, and closed the door most of the way, she called out to Pam "I can't wait to use this tub, Did you see it?" Sookie pulled off her jeans, top and bra. She left on the little fairy shoes and her white lace thong. The gown felt smooth as it glided down her back and hips . "OK come on in, Pam." Sookie said "I'm just going to brush my teeth and then I'll be ready. Pam came to the door and tapped it open with her foot, but didn't go in. "I would love to borrow that tub, it's made for a long soak, and we ... mmm and Pam quit talking.

Sookie came out of the bathroom saying, "Pam I hope that's just the Fae scent talking. Amelia would be envious, not to mention Eric." They both started laughing.

Sookie sprayed a little perfume from the bottle she found on the vanity, it was her favorite, Obsession. Then she put on the robe she found hanging in the bathroom.

"How lovely you look, Sookie, My Master will be delighted" said Pam.

"If you are ready, I'll show you the way to the room Eric has chosen for the day.

Sookie reached out and took her hand and said, "Lead on." Pam took Sookie back up the hallway; leading her across the upstairs foyer, taking her all the way back to the last hallway on the left. Then straight down the hall, to the last doorway on the left.

"Here it is" Pam said opening the door for them both to enter. "Pam, where are you going to sleep?" Sookie ask her. "Eric recommended that I use the space in your closet for today. If that's alright with you" Pam asked her.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable here with us?" Sookie asked. There no need for you to be all cramped up when you don't have to be. "Lover, I thought you would be waiting in our room by now. From your dress, I see you took a detour " Eric said as he came down the hall. "I wanted to see some more of the house, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, " Sookie huffed at the big Viking. "It's not everyday a girl gets a house like this, given to her! I'm allowed to enjoy it. " she said sternly. Eric rolled his head back and laughed, "Welcome back, Miss Stackhouse." He pulled her to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "I have a better use for that perkiness, Lover." Eric chuckled moving them both through the doorway.

Pam moved out of the way, giving Eric and Sookie room to come inside. Eric handed Sookie the envelop from Niall, "Your Grandfather , he said, didn't want your housemates or Jason to find it on the table. Also he wanted you to know that he would see you soon. "Master if you don't require anything else, I think I'll hide your SUV, lock up Sookie's little house and call it a night" Pam remarked." Sookie said, "I forgot we left it open. Eric, go with her and make sure she gets settled, anything could be lurking around."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't take long, and I could bring my travel bag back." Eric replied. Sookie gave Pam a hug and said. "Come back, right after dark tomorrow night."

Pam assured Sookie she would and than walked out of the room to wait for Eric.

Eric gave Sookie a kiss and asked her "Are you sure you will be alright in this big place all by herself, Lover?" "I don't expect being alone long enough to notice" Sookie answered , while licking Eric's chest. "Lock the door behind me." Eric said. "I won't be long."

After Eric walked out and closed the door, Sookie walked over to the dresser and got the key, knowing that Eric wouldn't leave until he heard the lock click. She heard his laughter floating behind him as he went down the hallway. Sookie turned around and looked at the room more closely than she had before. On both sides of the doorway were massive dressers. She stood in front of a king sized bed. On each side of the bed were doors. She walked to the doorway on her right and looked inside to find a walk-in closet. She laid the envelope down on the bed and walked around to the other door, and found a bathroom with both tub and shower and everything anyone would need for either. Sookie took off her robe and hung it on a hook. She used the toilet and than went to the sink to wash her hands. As soon as she picked up the towel, she heard knocking.

Sookie unlocked the door and smiled up at Eric and giggled, "I knew you were fast."

"Low blow Lover! I'm taking that as a challenge." Eric replied, locking the door. Sookie sat down on the bed, and picked up the envelope where she had left it. She undid the clasp and let everything fall out onto the bed. She told Eric as she put the money back inside "Niall said it was 500 thousand dollars. " Eric walked over and put his bag in the closet, then he took off his boots and clothes. He turned off the closet light and joined Sookie on the bed. Sookie had 5 bank books in her shaking hands, she gave them to Eric. "I'm afraid to look, Will you do it for me" she whispered.

Eric took them from her, after opening the first one. His right eyebrow raised, he opened all the others. Looking over to Sookie with a smile, he said, "We will never argue again over money, Lover, close to 180 billion." Sookie gasped, "Holy Shit, Eric." Sookie put everything back in the envelope, "That's enough to know for now."

Sookie slowly rose from the bed, and lay the envelope down on the night stand beside it. She went to the bathroom door, and closed it most of the way, while leaving it opened just a crack, letting a tiny bit of light escape. Sookie stood looking around the room for the light switch to turn off the lights. Not finding it she looked over to Eric. "Eric will you hold me? I need to think this out. " "Lay down lover."

Sookie pointed to the bright lights. Eric picked up a remote from the night stand, pushing the only button, he turned the lights off. "Thank you, Eric" Sookie whispered, getting under the covers. "Did my life just change in a instant, or is this a "Crazy Sookie Stackhouse" daydream?" "Lover, it is very real. Sookie Stackhouse, you are now officially out of your Fae closet. Lord Niall Brigant has acknowledged you as his great-granddaughter by heir of Fintan Brigant. Honoring you with all of Fintan's' earth realm possessions. Plus he added to your esteem by declaring you an equal heir in the fae realm business's. "Sookie in the Fae realm you will be the honored, Lady Brigant. You are Fae royalty." Eric told her softly. "That means we are going to have to use a very large card for our wedding invitations, to fit everyone's titles on, doesn't it? " Sookie sighed. "Lady Brigant, was that a marriage proposal I just heard?" Eric asked with a touch of chuckle in his voice.

Sookie snuggled closer to Eric and gave him a long kiss. Raking her nails down his chest, and sliding one hand around his gracious plenty. Sookie whispered in his ear, "If it was, my Viking, would your answer be yes?" "Yes Lover, I believe it would."

Sookie was waking up, her alertness catching up to her body's needs. Realizing she was hungry, thirsty, and needing to go to the bathroom.

Yet not wanting to untwine herself from her Viking lover and leave the comfort of his embrace. Holding out against the bathroom demand as

long as possible, she finally had to give in. Raising Eric's arm away from her body, she scooted across the bed, and put it gently back down.

By the time she entered the bathroom; she wondered what time it was. When she finished her call of nature she hoped Eric would wake up soon.

After she had finished washing up and brushing her teeth; she decide to lock Eric in the room and go look for the kitchen.

She grabbed the robe she left hanging last night and went back in the bedroom.

She set down on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes. Eric reached over and trailed his fingers down her back "Good Morning Lover, how are you?"

Sookie got back in bed and Eric took her in his arms kissing her breathless. As Eric shifted his position to better accommodate himself Sookie's stomach

rumbled.

Eric said, "Sookie lets go find the kitchen, I couldn't enjoy myself knowing your hunger. Since your proposal of marriage, and my acceptance of it, last

night your needs are my biggest concern.

Sookie gasped "Eric Northman, you aren't holding me to that, are you?"

"Sookie I can't wait to announce your intentions towards me." Eric was grinning like a Viking that got exactly what he wanted, handed to him, on a silver platter. He hummed the wedding march while dressing.

Sookie put on her robe and shoes. Eric unlocked the door placing the key back on the dresser. Turning to Sookie he offer her his hand and said "Lover, lets start our day"

Eric led the way to the kitchen. Sookie looked around as they walked. It was amazing her great-grandfather just handed this mansion to her, plus all that money. She decided she was going to enjoy herself.

Sookie found the coffee and filters and started herself a pot of coffee.

While the coffee brewed she looked in the fridge to see what was available. Finding bagels and cream cheese, she decide to have that along with fresh fruit.

"Eric, look in here and pick out what you want. There is a lot more to choose from than just True Blood." Sookie told him. Eric took Sookie in his arms and

gave her a long lingering kiss, than ask "Lover, do you intend to feed me take-out? " Slowly licking up her neck with his long tongue. Before Sookie could

answer his cell phone rung.

Sookie realized it must be Pam because all he said was "Come to the back door" and laid the phone down. Giving Sookie another kiss, he said "Let me open the

door for Pam. I'll be right back, my lover." Humming the wedding march softly, he moved away.

By the time Eric walked back in with Pam, Sookie had her breakfast sat on the table and was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Pam, did you get any rest? " Sookie ask her. "Pick out what you want for breakfast and help yourself." Sookie pointed to the refrigerator.

"Thank you Sookie", Pam said as she opened the fridge door and looked inside. Pam took two bottles out and went to the counter and put one in the microwave.

After it had heated she shook it and put it in front of Eric, than heated the second one for herself.

Sookie was enjoying being with Eric, it had been a while since they both woke up together. She loved the closeness of it.

"Sookie, Don't you have news to share with Pam this morning? Would you rather I tell her of your decision? " Eric asked with a very large smirk of his face.

Pam looked from Eric to Sookie and could see something big was going on between them. Her master had satisfaction written all over his face. Poor Sookie

looked scared to death.

"Sookie what it is?" Pam ask softly.

Sookie started to say something then didn't. She picked up her coffee and took a drink. Looking over to Pam and smiling her best smile. She took a really

deep breath and said, "Pam, I asked Eric to marry me, and he said yes. I guess we are engaged."

"How wonderful Sookie, Congratulation! "

Pam reached over and took Eric's hand, " May I see your diamond?" Pam played along.

They all started laughing. Pop! Niall entered the room. I heard your wonderful merriment and thought I would join you.

"Hello Grandfather, please sit down. Would you like a cup of coffee, something to eat?" Sookie asked with a silly grin.

"No, thank you dear" Niall said, giving the top of Sookie's head a kiss, than sitting down to join them. "What had you all laughing so hard this evening?"

Before answering Sookie looked at Eric and he just gave her a big smile.

"Grandfather, last night when I was excited from having this house and everything else that has happened. I proposed to Eric, he's been teasing me about it. Pam asked Eric to see his ring and

that's what we where laughing about." Sookie explained.

"Northman accepted you proposal?" Niall asked sternly, giving Eric a hard look.

Eric stood up "Lord Brigant, With your blessing. May I have the honored of marrying your great-granddaughter." Eric kneeled down in front of Niall and

bowed his head.

Niall looked at Sookie, searching her eyes, he asked "My dear child, is this what you truly want?"

Sookie said, "Yes Grandfather, I love him with all my heart."

Niall stood in front of Eric; he snapped his fingers and produced a gilded sword. He placed the sword on Eric's right shoulder. "Eric Northman, Viking

warrior and vampire Sheriff of Louisiana." He moved the sword over Eric's head to his left shoulder. "I, Prince Niall Brigant, Lord of the Fae, knight you

in the name of Queen Tenanye" tapping the sword three times on Eric's head. He brought the sword pointed down; to rest in front of Eric's face. Wrapping

both his hands around the blade of the sword, Eric leaned in and kissed it.

"Rise with all blessings, Sir Eric Northman, Knight of the Fae." Niall finished and the sword disappeared. He snapped his finger again.

Eric stood up and Niall offered him his hand, Eric took it and Niall pulled him in close and hugged him and said, "Welcome to the family." Niall whispered something in his ear. Eric turned to Sookie taking her hand in his, he kneel in front of her and said,

"Lady Brigant please accept this token, of my love." Eric slid the ring Niall had given him on Sookie's finger. Raising up with Sookie he gave her a soft

kiss and said, "Sookie, Please; consent to be my wife, I love you! "

"Eric since my grandfather went through all that trouble making you a Knight, I graciously accept your offer."

Eric and Sookie shared a kiss than turned to Niall. With tears in her eyes Sookie hugged her Grandfather and said, "Thank you Grandfather, your blessing

means a lot to me." She raised upon tip-toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Pam said, "Lord Brigant, I'll have to find another means to teased them." Which got everyone laughing again.

"Sookie do you have a attorney?" Niall asked.

"Grandfather, I could use Gran's. I think, he would take me on."

"No, I doubt anyone local would be qualified to handle the multi realms. I could recommend a few." Niall stated.

"Eric, since we are going to get married, couldn't I just use yours? " Sookie asked.

"No my lover, it has to be some one natural to both, Lord Brigant and myself, no conflict of interest." Eric informed her.

"Would Mr. Cataliades work? When I went to New Orleans after Hadley's murder he gave me his card, telling me if I ever needed his help, to call." Sookie said.

"He would work, being qualified. Loyalty might be a factor." Eric explained.

"I agree, hard to say who De Castro has in his grip." Niall responded. "Sir Northman, arranged a meeting with De Castro with the both of us. Sookie, it's

wonderful you being here. Claudine is anxious to see you. I have to leave for awhile. I'll return later." Niall gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"A word in private, before I go, Northman." Niall asked.

"Of course, Lord Brigant. Sookie start a list of what you want from your other house, I'll be back shortly." Eric kissed her and whispered in her ear,

" Mrs. Northman."

As soon as both men where gone Sookie ran over to Pam and showed her the ring.

"Do you believe it? Pam. Eric and I are really engaged."

'It's wonderful Sookie, you both have deep feelings for each other." Pam gave her a hug. "Let's get that list started before Master comes back."

"Yeah, wonder where we can find paper and pen?"

"Sookie, I'm a vampire remember. Just tell me." Pam smirked.

"Gee Pam, sorry I'm just a little ole human, we make written list if it's over a few things." Sookie remarked.

"Girls, what's going on?" Eric demanded coming back in the room.

"Nothing master." Pam assured him.

"Nothing Eric." Sookie smile.

"Good, Sookie did you tell Pam your list?"

Sookie and Pam both glared at him.

"Eric why can't you take me, and let me get what I need myself?" Sookie ask.

"No, until we know more about these attacks, it's safer to keep you hidden. Eric stated firmly.

"Well, I need my purse, cell phone, clothes, makeup, and my car for sure. Eric, if I'm not going to be working I need to call Sam. Shouldn't Amelia and

Octavia stay somewhere else, until this is over?" Sookie asked.

Pam spoke up and said, "Amelia is staying at Tray's until further notice. Amelia called Octavia and informed her to extend her visit in Monroe."

"What about Jason, he's going to hear about this sooner or later?" Sookie realized that she had to let him know she was all right. Calvin talked to people

in Bon Temps everyday. Eric's ringing cell phone interrupted the conversation. "Let's go Pam, Someone set Fangtasia on fire. Sookie stay here we will be

back as soon as we can. Call Niall or Claudine if you need help with any thing" Eric told her as he gave her a long kiss and than left with Pam.

Sookie washed the few dishes from her breakfast. Guess I may as well take a bath and get dressed, she thought, wonder if I can find my way back on my own.

She found her way with only one wrong turn. Sookie was looking at all the beautiful clothes Claudine left her. She decided on a pair of soft jeans and a

baby blue cashmere sweater. She set down at the vanity and was working on unbraiding the complicated hairstyle when she heard the familiar "Pop" of a fairy

enter her room.

"Hello Claudine, thank you for all the beautiful clothes."

"Your most welcome Sookie, Let me help you with your hair as we chat."

"Claudine someone set Fangtasia on fire, Eric and Pam went to see about it. Will this ever be over?"

"Grandfather Niall is doing everything possible to empower you. His acknowledging your Fae relationship publicly and bestowing you with Fintan's inheritance

places you in a very unique position. You no longer have to work as a waitress in a bar or be exploited concerning your telepathic ability." Claudine explained.

"Claudine I cannot accept all that money. I didn't do anything to deserve it. I had nothing to do with what happen between Gran and Fintan." Sookie said.

"Sookie, Grandfather is fed up with you getting beaten, shot at, staked and stabbed every other week, and quite frankly so am I." Claudine insisted.

"Accept it and turn around and do some good with it. With your strength, honestly and loyalty you could achieve so much with it." Claudine continued.

"Claudine I already thought of one thing I would like to do. Start a school or counseling center to help telepathic children learn control of it. Something

I never had and really needed." Sookie said, Thinking of Hunter.

"That would be wonderful Sookie, Grandfather realized his mistake in not doing this sooner."

"What about my brother Jason, does this also include him?" Sookie asked.

"I don't think so Sookie, after Grandfather heard Jason blamed you for your Grandmother's death, even going as far as slapping you, and than what he made

you do over his wife's infidelity. He thinks Jason is indifferent to your emotions." Claudine said.

"Yes, I have felt that way myself. If it had to be done, he should have been man enough to do it himself. I haven't been able to forgive him for making me do

that." Sookie confessed.

"Sookie, You will in time." Claudine assured her.

"Claudine is there a phone or computer here?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, in Fintan's office and bedroom for the computer. Phones are installed in the main rooms. All the utilities are listed under Brigant Manor. Also you

are going to have to interview some of the staff to help take care of this place." Claudine informed her." "Maybe have Eric involved since he will be here

with you."

"Oh you missed a good one, Grandfather Knighted Eric during breakfast and gave him this ring to give me." Sookie said holding up her hand for her to see the

ring.

Claudine gasped when she saw the ring, "Sookie, Niall had this made using a flawless diamond from the Royal Family jewel collection. He had to petition the royal council to gain their permission for it to be used in making Einin's wedding ring. Your Great-Grandmother."

"You mean Fintan's Mother?" Sookie ask softly.

"None other, I didn't think Grandfather would ever part with it." Claudine said.

"I'll give it back to him, next time I see him." Sookie assured her.

"No! It would insult him if you tried. Please, promise me you will always wear it. Even after Eric gives you another one. This is Grandfather's way of

showing the Fae side of the family, his deep affection for you." Claudine explained.

"I promise Claudine."

Claudine snapped her fingers and a small journal appeared in her hand. "Sookie on the first page you will find the house address and directions." "Eric

might need it for something and you need to memorize it for all the deliveries you will set up." "Let's go shopping tomorrow " Claudine said.

"I thought I wasn't suppose to leave. Sookie questioned.

"You will be well guarded." Claudine assured Sookie giving her a hug.

Pop! Claudine went back to her world.

Sookie took a quick shower and got dress. Then started exploring her house. She looked in the other rooms in this wing and found 3 more bedrooms pretty

much the same as her own. There was a linen closet on one side. The matching closet on the opposite wall held cleaning supplies.

Than she went to the opposite wing on the other side of the stairway and found only 2 doors. She opened the first door on the right and found what had to be

Fintan's master suite. Everything was heavy dark wood and decorated very masculine. She went inside and saw the computer. Sookie decided to explore more of

the house before going online looking for TV's and such.

She opened the other door and found to her delight what was Adele's room, she sensed her Gran's presence as if she had just recently left. Sookie went inside

and found further proof she was right.

Pictures of her, Jason and Hadley in various stages of growth. Pictures of Corbet and Linda. A quilt only her Gran could have made at the foot of the bed,

folded like Gran always did at home.

Sookie sit down on the edge on the bed to take it all in. She couldn't believe Gran had led a double life, but this room made it more true than any thing

Niall told her. Here, she could feel her, stronger than she could anywhere in the old farmhouse they had shared. "Oh Gran, why didn't you ever tell me."

Sookie said out loud.

Sookie must have fell asleep thinking of Gran because she woke up to the sounds of chimes. It took her a few minutes to realize it must be a doorbell .

She hurried downstairs to check. She went to the front door first and no one was there, but the chimes played again. She hurried to the back of the house

and found Eric unloading his SUV.

"Hi Eric, I'm glad your back. How bad was the fire?" Sookie ask as she started helping unload boxes.

"Hello Lover, It's good to be back. The fire started in the men's restroom, but quickly spread to the storeroom. No one was hurt, but the bar will be closed

for repairs. Pam's staying in Sheveport to supervise the clean-up." Eric told her.

"I'm glad no one was hurt. Does anyone know how it started?" Sookie inquired.

"Most likely a fang banger too lazy to go outside to smoke. The police said there wasn't any evidence of foul play." Eric stated taking the last box out of

the SUV and closing the door.

Eric took Sookie in his arms and gave her a very long kiss and whispered in her ear. "I missed you, Lover." Sookie gave him a very long kiss back and said,

"I missed you, Viking."

"Let's get these boxes inside and I'll show you how much I missed you." Eric chuckled. "What did you do all by yourself in this big old mansion?" he asked.

"I had a visit from Claudine and we are going shopping tomorrow. She wants us to start interviewing staff and decide who we want to keep." Sookie told him.

"Sookie did you eat anything since I left?" Eric asked.

"No." Sookie answered.

"Why don't you fix yourself something While I get these boxes sorted." "Then we can look at a few things on the laptop together." Eric recommended.

"I can help with the boxes Eric."

"No, we can be done with both faster, I'll put your things in the bedroom across the hall from yours and than you can sort it as you want too." Eric

remarked.

"That's a great idea." Sookie told him.

"Here's is your purse and cell phone, Lover." Eric said coming back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'm almost finish making my grilled chicken salad." "Do you want anything?" Sookie asked.

"Lover, quit offering me take out!" Eric mumbled sitting down at the table with his laptop. "Great I'm getting a signal." Eric stated.

"Sookie, may I ask you a question." Eric asked

"What it is, Eric"

"I was just wondering why you decided to accept this money from your great-grandfather. You have been against the idea of any help before, I'm just curious." Eric stated.

"Eric, the truth of it, I'm just tired of constantly being manipulated and attacked. When I agree to help the Weres or Vamps, I always end up hurt, with

this inheritance from Fintan I wouldn't have to answer yes, because I need the money. Hopefully I wouldn't be such a easy target." Sookie explained.

"Also I plan to do a lot of good with the money. One thing, I want to start a place where telepathic children can come and learn how to shield all those

thoughts. Another thing, I feel compelled to help abused children." Sookie continued. "I'll never be able to do that working for Sam."

"Sookie, I would have helped you do both of those projects." Eric told her.

"I know Eric, you must admit that the way things have been between us, it wouldn't have been easy to ask." Sookie stated.

"Eric I'm going to go to bed soon. Claudine is coming in the morning."

"All right my Lover, Let's go." Eric urged.

Pop! Claudine and another female entered Sookie's bedroom.

"Sookie wake up it's time to go shopping." Claudine said.

"OK just give me a few minutes to shake the sleep out of my head." Sookie pleaded.

Sookie raised up in bed and noticed that Claudine wasn't alone. There was a beautiful young girl with her. She stood about 5' 3" a very petite build, dark

brown eyes. Long, light brown hair with gold and reddish highlights. She had on black leather pants, low heels boots and a blue silk blouse.

"Claudine who is your friend?" Sookie asked.

" Good Morning Sookie, it's me, Coventina."

Sookie couldn't believe this starling of a girl, was Coventina. She looked over to Claudine for confirmation and the beautiful fairy nodded her head and

smiled her brightest.

Sookie got out of bed and excused herself to the bathroom. When she returned she ask "What should I wear today?" Allow me Coventina said, and waved her hand

towards Sookie. Instantly Sookie was dressed in a very cute pink halter dress and low heels to match, even her hair was groomed.

With a little giggle Sookie thanked Coventina and said "I guess I'm ready to go".

Coventina said to Sookie, "I told you I could do many things. Sookie take my hand and we will pop ourselves to the mall in Monroe".

Looking around to check the area they where in and finding it to her satisfaction Coventina said, "I see no reason to linger, let's get started." Her voice

silky and seductive.

Claudine walked to Sookie, putting her arm across her shoulder and said.

"Sookie, A little pleasure first, A steamy cup of hot chocolate, for Coventina and myself, and you can enjoy your morning coffee. We can discuss all that

needs to get done while you and Coventina get acquainted." Claudine suggested.

Sookie eagerly agreed and Claudine lead the way to a coffee shop close by.

Sookie couldn't take her eyes off Coventina, as a Fae dragon, she was dazzlingly but in human form she was drop dead gorgeous.

Coventina sat down in the back chair of the table she had chosen. One where she could keep a watchful eye in 3 directions and her back being protected by the

wall. Sookie and Claudine took off to place their order.

Coventina noticed a striking female dressed in gypsy type clothes, sitting straight across from their table. She also noticed the gypsy had taken an interest

in Claudine and Sookie. Actually straining to over hear their conversation as Claudine lead the way through the maze of tables and chairs. Sookie trailing

behind her carrying their tray of drinks and pastries. They both passed the gypsy, Coventina saw the slight hesitation in Claudine stride and the faint twitch

of her nose, as if she caught the familiar whiff of something unpleasant. Coventina searched Claudine's face looking for any signs of them being in danger.

When Sookie walked beside the seated gypsy, the lady reached out and took Sookie's elbow in her hand and said "Child, please" and waved her other hand across

the table indicating for Sookie to join her.

Sookie looked down at the women and was compelled to do as she had asked. Sitting the tray down and looking to see if Claudine was still with her the gypsy

said, "Tell your friends to join us". Coventina and Claudine was rushing to Sookie Who was caught in a half bent position over the table as she tried to sit

the tray down. The gypsy was hovering over Sookie's body whispering something and waving her hands in the air behind Sookie's back. The older women quit with

her waving hands and looked at Claudine and Coventina and stated "Please all of you; be seated. My name is Clara le Rue. I come from a place far away and long

ago. Evil has been set loose and it has his eyes on the two of you" as she motioned her hand indicating Sookie and Claudine. Sookie spoke up and asked,

"Why us, we" that's all Sookie was able to get out before Clara told her "Be still and learn, many forces are working together behind blinded fools that

are elated with themselves. Their arrogance and miss-sight may bring death to you both and many others you both love. Because all three of us share a bloodline

I was able to track you. I come to warn you both, beware of everyone and put your trust in each other, you may have a chance to live if you heed my words.

My time here is up, if I can, I'll come back soon." Saying that Clara flicked on and off a few times and than disappeared completely.

"That was certainly strange." Sookie looked to Claudine and agreed than asked. "Any idea who she is?" "None what so ever, Claudine said, but she told us,

we share a bloodline, she didn't smell Brigant to me, or any fae I'm familiar with. Coventina did you recognize her scent? "The little fae I picked up wasn't

anything close to what I identify as Brigant, of course it differs greatly between generations. Still no matter the generation it's easy to tell who belongs

to which line. With hers I detected none of the elements making her Brigant and that is the only line you two share".

"I'll speak to Niall as soon as we get back hopefully he will know who she is and tell us how we are related". Claudine said.

Fae Embrace


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sookie how do you like your new home?" Coventina asked. " I like it just fine, I can feel my Grandmother's presence very strongly. As we entered the hallway last night the first thing I heard was her laughter ringing out. I thought of all the times she welcomed me home. Than when I found her bedroom I felt her presence she doesn't feel as lost to me."

" It's the place she was most happy, often a small part of one's spirit will linger many years before their essence entirely fades. Go to her room and talk to her, if she can, she might guide you to more information about her life with Fintan." Claudine stated.

"That would really be amazing if it happens. I cann't wait to try!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Let's get started on all these errand's, shall we. Let's go to Ultimate Electronics first." Claudine suggested.

After arranging for 2 new desktop computer's system's and 4 plasma TV's to be delivered Sookie paid for those along with her new laptop and other things she had picked out and than they left Ultimate's.

Next they went to Premier Domestic Staffing. Luck was on their side and the owner Norma knew a women that met Sookie's needs and called her to come in for an interview. By the time Sookie had filled out the paper work involved the lady was there. Cathy Smith was in her mid 40's, kind eyes with a cheerful nature. Sookie warmed to her instantly. Sookie explained that she needed a manager to oversee both the household needs but also help with all her personal needs. Cathy was delighted with Sookie and assured her she would be willing to help her in any needs that arose. Cathy assured she had no misgivings being around vampires or had any associations with the FoTS. They both signed off on the paper work and Sookie gave Cathy directions to Brigant Manor along with her cell number and Cathy agreed to arrive at 1pm the next day.

Now that business was over Claudine insisted on stopping at Lord and Taylor's. Sookie had never been to one before. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with a Mary Reese embroidered sleeveless sheath dress. It was a curve hugging off white with orange contrast jewel neckline and hem. She was able to match it with a pair of studded leather T-strap stiletto heel sandals with a orange lizard skin covered zipper back closure. A very modest neckline but Sookie felt sexy in it regardless plus Eric would love the way it hugged her body and accented her small waist.

By the time everyone had a few outfits in their possessions there was just enough time for a really late lunch before Claudine had to be at work. The 3 girls had a pleasant lunch and time flew. Claudine looked at her watch and with a gasp stated. "I have to be at work in 15 mins, time to get you home." They gathered up their package's and hurried to the lady's room. Coventina and Claudine each took one of Sookie's arms and Popped, Claudine gave them both a hug and promise to be in touch soon and than was gone.

Sookie ask Coventina if she wanted a tour of the place and Coventina quickly agreed. After hanging up her new dresses, Sookie lead the way out into the hall and offered Conventina use of one of the bedroom's. Coventina decided the one across from Sookie's but down one would be close enough with out being too invasive of Sookie's privacy. She left her packages in that room and they continued the tour. After looking in all the human rooms Coventina wanted to check the outside and check for any security risk. Sookie couldn't have agreed more for she had only a quick glance the night before.

Exiting from the kitchen put them on a small patio that connected to the service drive. Straight across was a 6 car garage with 3 vehicles parked inside. One was a Cadillac sedan, another an Mercedes SUV and the last was a little 2 seat foreign convertible. Conventina giggled and said "Looks like all your missing is the truck and tank." Sookie said "I guess your right." They went back out of the garage and took the steps that lead upstairs. Once at the top they saw it lead to a deck with a few chairs and 2 small tables There was 2 doors. they opened one and found a very cute 2 bedroom apartment and found the second door was also another 2 bedroom apartment. Sookie thought that if things worked out with Cathy she would offer her the use of one.

After going back down stairs they went to the right which lead to the rear of the estate. First they saw a beautiful kidney shape swimming pool directly behind the pool was a waterfall feeding into the pool and beside the water fall was a hot tub.

Sookie said she would be spending a lot of afternoon's enjoying the sun. There was several sitting and lounging area's both sunny and shaded. Sookie also looked forward to lazin in the hot tub with her favorite Viking. Coventina said she would also enjoy a swim or two in the inviting water and she would enjoy a fly thru the waterfall as her other persona. Sookie said she would love a picture of both.

They left the pool area moving further in to the grounds, they found a large screened gazebo and followed the path left passing beautiful flower beds filled with overflowing flowers. after walking about a 1,000 yard the path split in two. Conventina asked. "Should we try left or right first?" Sookie said "Lets go left this time." They continued on and found a large stable and riding area. They went in the stable and found to Sookie's delight 4 horses in the stalls. Her and Conventina went to different horses. The horses greeted them happily nudging their noses into their palms. Sookie looked around and saw some apples in a basket and went and got all she could carry she shared them with Conventina. After making sure all 4 horses got 2 they looked around and found buckets and gave them fresh water and was looking for food for them when a tall man walked in from the riding area.

He said, "You must be Sookie and her daytime guard. My name is James Hubbard I look after the horses and take care of the stable and riding areas. I worked for Fintan the last 25 years and would be happy to do the same for you." he told Sookie. "I was just letting the horses out into the gazing fields. There is 2 more horses outside if you want to walk out and see them." James told Sookie he had been living above the stable and if it was alright with her he would love to continue doing so. After shaking his hand and picking up his thoughts Sookie said that would be perfect, she told him that she loved horses and could ride a little bit, telling him she had rode her cousin Hadley's' horses a few times each summer growing up and looked forward to riding these beautiful animals as often as she could.

James told them the 4 in the barn where well trained and she would be safe riding any of them, but explained the 2 outside where large Arabian horses and they both needed well seasoned riders. James told them that there was several riding paths to follow. Sookie couldn't wait to tell Eric about the wonderful horses and also about James being willing to keep looking after them. Sookie also pick up he had a otherness to him, but had no idea what his second nature was but the few thoughts she had picked up from him was harmless.

Sookie said she looked forward to talking to him again soon and also told him about Eric and Pam being around at night. He told her he could be reached by dialing 83 on the house phone or by ringing the bell outside the stable. He shook both their hands again and told them if he could be of any assistance in any way to just let him know.

The girls both thanked him and told him goodbye and left the stable. Once outside they saw the sun getting very low in the sky and decided to end the tour for the day.

By the time the girls walked back to the house, both Eric and Pam was in the kitchen drinking a trueblood. Both stared at Coventina with gaping mouths. Sookie told them to "Get a grip it's just Coventina." Pam recovered first and said. "Oh my, a true beauty and the beast, I love your girly look, wanna date?"

Coventina quickly replied "It would be your last one, fanger."

Eric remarked, "What a way to go Pam, she does look to die for."

Sookie spoke up and told them both to "Quit picking on my friend".

Coventina gave Sookie a light kiss on the cheek and told her she would be back the next day. Sookie gave her a hug back and told she had enjoyed spending the day with her and said "bring a swim suit tomorrow, we can try out the pool." Coventina said she would and pop she was gone.

Sookie looked over to her vamps and ask "Are you two over your little fairy frenzy?"

"Lover we cann't help ourselves you know that." Eric told Sookie as he gently rubbed his finger across her sun-kissed face.

Sookie felt the tingle run swiftly through her body. He made her desire blaze alive.

"I cann't get over that vile dragon morphs into one of the most alluring women I have ever saw. I think I'm bewitched." Pam complained.

Sookie just giggled. Rolling her eyes at Pam "You better be careful. I don't know how Coventina well react. You wanting to sex her up one moment. Than worrying about being your purse the next."

"Either way it's a win/win situation for me." Pam snickered.

"How was your day?" Eric asked of Sookie as he leaned down for a hello kiss. Slowly pulling her warm soft body into his. He whispered in her ear. "My Wife"

"It was great, We went to Monroe to the mall. I got really nice plasma big screen TV's along with several ipods. A few DVD players, 2 desktop computer systems along with other electronics being delivered tomorrow. I hired a manager to help me run the house. She will also help me in other ways. I really like her, She will start working tomorrow afternoon. Her name is Cathy Smith.

Conventina and I exploded outside. The land scraping is really lovely, we found a marvelous pool with a hot tub, we also saw a stable with 6 horses.

She told them about meeting James Hubbard and that she had agreed to let him continue living there and maintaining everything to do with the horses. She also told them James wasn't all human, but she had never encountered his brain pattern before, he didn't seem to be any threat.

Also when we where at the mall we met this strange lady named Clara Le Rue, she claimed to be a blood relation to both Claudine and I. She informed us that we where in danger and that it was all because of some one thinking too much of themselves. Claudine is looking into that." Sookie explained.

"That interesting, let's hope Claudine finds out more very soon. I don't like all this Fae attention your getting Sookie, it cann't end well. I'm very afraid for your safety even more. Maybe we should look into getting a few Britlingens to guard you till this passes over." Eric remarked.

"If not Britlingens maybe a daemon or two would be just as deadly." Pam suggested.

"I feel safe here. Coventina can do a lot of damage by herself, Let's not go to either extreme right now." Sookie requested.

"Master if you don't need me. I should go to Sheveport to check on everything there." Pam said.

"Good idea, if you need anything, call me, but I want you back here as soon as you can, it's a good idea for both of us to stay away from our regular haunts for a few days. Bring us both additional clothes when you return. I think you should make one of the rooms upstairs your temporary home." Eric told her.

Pam answered "As you wish master, Goodbye Sookie, I'll see you soon." than left.

"Lover have you had your dinner?" Asked Eric.

"No, I think I'll grill a small steak and make a salad to go with it." Sookie said.

"Lover is this yours, holding up the new laptop Sookie brought."

"Yes it is, I left it on the table as Coventina and I went outside, I wanted to ask you to help me get it set up so I could have it tomorrow when Cathy gets here in case we need it right away."

"Of course Lover I can do that as you prepare your dinner." Eric said.

Sookie was sitting down to have dinner when Eric asked her if she wanted to soak in the hot tub when she was finished. She told him they could do that or go ride the horses, when she told him about the two Arabians' he was very excited.

He told her it had been years since an opportunity to ride such a fine horse arose.

Sookie ate quickly wanting to start the fun.

Eric surprise her by volunteering to clean up the kitchen while Sookie ran up stairs to put on jeans and boots. By the time she was done Eric was waiting and they headed out to the stables.

Sookie told him about having 2 two bedroom apartments over the garage and pointed out the pool area as they pass it. As they entered the stable they saw James grooming one of the Arabians'. He greeted them both warmly and ask if they where going for a evening ride. When Sookie ask if that would be any extra trouble for him James quickly assured her that all the horses love to ride at night and he rotated among them to give them all exercise, he said the horses would soon be expecting them every evening. He told them that Fintan rode one every night if just for a short time because he couldn't disappoint them. He told Eric that he had rode Fagon (Fay Gin) the female he was grooming, but her mate Cana (Kon a) would be ready to show off for him. He recommended Sookie start out with Oona. Fintan name them all Irish name suiting their nature. Oona meaning lamb. Sookie giggled and said that sounded like what she needed at first.

James lead the way to the tack room and Eric picked out the saddle he wanted while James helped Sookie find a good match for her.

"It can not be you, after over a 1,000 years you still live!" Eric huffed angrily walking towards James. "Of all the Norse Dvergar, Fintan Brigant could have known, he takes up with you."

"Eric do you really know James?" Sookie asked excitedly.

James dropped the saddle he was holding, looked carefully at Eric and said. "I was sure you died in battle years ago, as sorry a fighter you where back than. How you ever survived the fairy wars is a miracle in itself."

Sookie gasps and looked up at Eric to see his reaction. Oh my. this was not good. Eric was searing with rage.

"Why are you here? Explain at once before I decide to end your miserable life." Eric couldn't believe James just happen to work for Fintan. He was a legend among the Danish people. Few people, himself included, survived a battle with him.

"Fintan put me in place 25 years ago, after Sookie's birth, she was the first of his children to inherit Fae magic.

Fintan feared Niall would find out. He wasn't sure if Niall's reaction would benefit Sookie. I'm here, in Fintan stead, for her protection." James informed them.

Sookie spoke up and asked James "Why didn't you tell me this today when Coventina and I met you?

"Because she is part of Niall's regime and her fealty is strongly established. Coventina is deep in their debt, trying to strengthen her own race. Her loyalty to them is pristine. I wasn't sure if her knowing my true regard was beneficial or hazardous. I chose not to reveal myself to you in front of her." James explained.

"Sookie has been attacked several times in the last few days, where was your protection than." Eric snarled at James, letting him see the tips of his fangs.

"Fintan bound me to his property, until Sookie came here. I was powerless to act. Now that Sookie knows my true reason for being here it has released the bound. I can now protect her regardless of where she is.

Fintan didn't want to intrude in your life Sookie. But he felt if you came here. Your life would be in grave danger. He knew if Niall ever brought you here. He would most likely be dead. All he wanted was you to be protected from Niall as well of all the Fae.

"Why was he so worried about Niall, he is my great grandfather, after all." Sookie questioned James.

"Fintan and Niall wanted very different things in life. Fintan never fully trusted him. He didn't agree with all the Fae traditions. Being half human Fintan related more towards his mother Einin's beliefs, plus he had promised Adele to let Corbett and Linda live as humans." James told them. "Fintan wanted you to live a human life. At least as long as you could. He hoped you never learned of Niall. He always presumed Niall would try to use any Fae abilities you may have or obtain towards furthering his own goals. He wanted you to have options or other means to protect yourself. I am your alternate protector against any foe. Including your present admirer." James looked to Eric as he finished his last statement.

"Well you certainly gave me lots to think over, James. Thank you for sharing all this with us. Eric are we still going to ride tonight?" Sookie knew she had to get Eric away from James. He was a dead heartbeat away from picking a fight, Sookie could feel his rage consuming him.

"Yes lets get the horses saddle and enjoy the evening." Eric said

Sookie carried the blankets for both horses while the guys lead the way back with the saddles. All 3 working together they had both horses saddled and geared up in no time. Eric lifted Sookie up and helped her get settle than mounted Cana.

James told them to leave the horses in the corral and ring the bell when they where finished and he would see to their care. He said the paths where lighted and the horses knew all the trails. He told Eric that Cana would expect to go full speed sometime during the ride.

Eric said he would enjoy that his self. James said to enjoy their rides and went back to grooming Fagan.

Eric and Sookie make their way to the trail and Cana was more than ready to run, Eric told Sookie he was going to let him run off a little energy and he wouldn't be long. Sookie could tell that Eric needed to go as much as the horse did. She said her and Oonan would be fine and would stay on the main trail.

Sookie and Oonan where soon comfortable with each other and Sookie increased their pace. The horse was very happy to be out and was easy to control and Sookie was enjoying riding her very own horse, she always wanted one, but Gran didn't have that kind of money. Riding Haley's was a treat she loved whenever she got the chance. Sookie decided she was going to make it a point to ride everyday.

Sookie came to a beautiful wrought iron bench with a hitching post on each end of it. She could see Eric and Cana running in what appeared to be a trail that ran up and down a hillside with barrels placed in little clusters. She decided to stop and watch them. She move Oonan close to the bench so she could use it to help her get down. She patted and stroke Oonan as she watch Eric and Cana. Eric looked magnificent and totally in his element. She could see his Vikingness and felt his peacefulness through the bond. It made her heart race watching him run up and down and than snap around the barrels, him and the horse moving as one, both at ease with one another.

Eric must have felt her excitement via their bond because he headed towards her. When he was close he had Cana raise up on his hind feet. As if they had planned. The horse whinnied as Eric let out a battle cry. Oh my, I'm going to melt right here right now Sookie thought. Eric rode right up too her. Leaning over he raised her up and helped her get settled behind him. Taking off into the night. Sookie held on to Eric's waist and laid her head on his back. They flew through the night for 15 mins.

They where slowing down. Sookie raised her head and saw that they had came to a stream. Eric jump down. Reaching up for Sookie. Before she could say a word Eric's mouth claimed hers. His hands where all over. The next thing she realized she was undressed. Laying on the grass. Eric took her fast and hard.

Sookie smiled up at Eric and said, "Viking, If that was any way comparable to what is in store for me after each ride or each encounter you have with James, we might consider building a small cabin close by."

Eric smirked "Lover I'm sorry if I was too enthusiastic, I was elated and unable to resist your charms."

"More like some one claiming something he felt was threaten. How is James involved in your past Eric. Whatever it was happened long ago. I can also sense it ended in his favor."

"You are of course right, My Lover, James and myself have had a few occasions to fight. Along side each other but also against. That is a tale for another time.

Let's go check in with our phone and text messages, I was expecting a few important e-mails, pertaining to business."

"Yes, I should call Amelia and see how she is, maybe she would rather stay here with me than with Tray." Sookie thought out loud.

They dropped off the 2 horses and made their way back to the house. Eric going straight to his laptop to check his e-mails.

As he was busy Sookie checked her phone and found messages from Amelia, Calvin, Jason and Sam. She checked the one from Calvin first and he wanted herself or Eric to call him back and let him know what he should do with the sensitive information the girls came by. "Eric, Calvin has news. It sounds like the kind you don't discuss over the phone."

"My Lover I will call him back and arrange a visit at your farm house. No! We can fly to Hotshot, it is a beautiful night, you could lay on my back and look up at the stars, Travel the Viking Express." Eric urged her with a wink and his bad boy smirk.

Sookie had a drooling, heated little nymph, inside her head thinking of the possibilities of how that flight would end. She told Eric, "Let me run upstairs and freshen up while you call him and finish up your work. I'll be back down soon." She stopped by his chair and gave him a kiss and quickly made her way to her bedroom.

As soon as Sookie opened her bedroom door, she started undressing while walking towards the bathroom. She wanted to take a quick shower. Than find something she could wear while flying. Just the thought of being alone with Eric up in the night sky was exciting. Sookie didn't linger in the shower any longer than necessary to get the grass, twigs and petals out of her hair and wash herself off. When she was done she went towards her closet to see what all Claudine had left for her.

As she was looking at a dress she noticed the air around her start to shimmer. She felt goose bumps rush up both arms. A mist started to appear. Forming a human shape. The mist grow darker and a women's face started to show clearly. Slowly Clara Le Rue materialize in front of her.

"Sookie I don't have much time." Clara laid her hands on Sookie's fore arms and chanted in a whisper. A vision of her Gran appeared before them, Gran was in her bedroom standing in the closet, she felt along the edge of the inside door frame and pressed a button. She than turned around going to the back wall. Where she pushed on the wall. Revealing an entrance. Adele turn on a light.

Sookie realized what she saw. "A secret room!" Sookie proclaimed. She was astonished, she couldn't wait to go exploring. The vision faded to nothing.

"I hope you will find Adele's journal some where in that room, Sookie." Clara took off one of her rings and placed it on the middle finger of Sookie's left hand. At first it didn't want to go over her knuckle. Clara chanted something Sookie couldn't understand. Gently pushing the ring as she continued chanting. it quickly went in place. Fitting her finger perfectly. "Wear this for now, it will strengthen our connection. Tell no one of my visit or what we have learned. I don't know what Adele is trying to reveal. Be certain, I know it is her spirit joining with ours. She has cast a powerful spell. The power it takes to call anyone from the past. Adele had enough to call me from my life 3,000 years ago. My time is over." Clara gave Sookie a hug and quick kiss on her cheek and said "I'll be back as soon as I can, my daughter. Remember tell no one." Than she was gone.

Sookie collapsed down on her bed. The ring Clara had given her was beautiful. It looked to be very old. A dark ruby in the center with diamonds on each side. The gold band had Celtic designs craved around it. How will I ever keep Eric from noticing it. Why couldn't she tell anyone about the room or her visit. I'll have to think about this later. Eric is probably wondering what's taking me so long. I better hurry. Just as Sookie finished putting on her shoes Eric came in her room. "Are you ready for our flight, little one? "Yes I'm excited." Sookie told Eric. "I cann't wait to take in all the sights." Eric I just realized I don't have any keys to lock up if we both leave. Claudine only gave me the phone number, address and directions to get here. You go ahead and leave and I'll call Claudine or Niall and ask about getting one. I guess we need 3. Pam needs one since she is staying here."

No sooner had Sookie quit speaking when her cell phone started ringing. She pick her jeans off the floor and got her phone. "Hello grandfather, How are you? "I'm great, Thank you." Yes we are both available right now. Yes we will meet you in the kitchen." Sookie just shook her head at Eric and said. "Wasn't that eerie? We need to go down stairs and meet Niall."

"Alright let's go see what he has to say. Maybe we both can make it to Hotshot." Eric told Sookie as they both started to leave.

"You are a vision, my child, Your eyes are so like Einin's. Hers was slightly darker. Twinkling with glee you have in common." Niall told Sookie as he walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"Sir Northman how is your evening being enjoyed?" Niall asked Eric.

"Good evening Lord Brigant. Your lovely grand-daughter surprised me with the pleasure of riding a excellent Arabian stallion. When we came back inside Sookie had a message from Calvin Norris, concerning the were's. Sookie and I plan to fly over to Hot Shot and hear the information."

"Excellent, Hopefully the news will help us end these attack on Sookie. Are you on your way out now? If so I could finish a few other duties and meet you back here. A new strategy may very well need to be put in motion."

"Grand father I don't have any keys to lock the house up. Claudine and Coventina teleported me to the mall and back. This is the first time we have need of them." Sookie told him.

"Easily resolved, my child." Niall said as he walked over to a beautiful secretary. The secretary had designs carved in the doors and drawers. Sookie thought of her Gran's love of carved wood. She remembered one trip they had taken with all the girls from one of Gran's clubs. The town they visited had a few blocks of Main St. shopping. bakery, shoe store, boutique's, coffee Shops and several antique furniture stores. Gran always went in everyone of the furniture stores we came across.

Sookie knew this belong to Gran. Sookie felt a gentle pulling on her arm. She walked over to the chest to get a closer look. Niall had the top part dropped down opening a small drawer looking for keys. My hand lifted on it's own. Going to the stack of letters in the first cubby on the left hand side. The third envelop was address to Lady Brigant. Than right under was written My darling Sookie. Both in Gran's hand writing. My tears came as soon as I realized Gran knew I would come here one day. Or hoped for it.

She put the other letters back in their slot. Holding her letter to her heart. She started to walked back to the table. She stumbled and Eric's arms was suddenly around her shoulders he guided her to a chair where she collapse.

Eric rushed to Sookie's side as soon as he saw her lose her footing. The tears rolling down her cheeks. Their bond was overwhelmed with the rush of Sookie's feelings of joy, love, and deep sorrow. Above all these was a huge contentment.

Sookie was overjoyed finding a letter from her Grandmother. Hearing Gran's words again by reading them. Words meant for just her. A Goodbye that was never spoken. A Hello being said. As much as she wanted to rip the letter open and greedily consumed the text. She knew this was private. Between them. She would wait to savor every word.

Niall noticed Sookie's by his side and watched her reach for the letters . He heard her heart beat start to race as she looked at one. He looked down and saw it was addressed to her. In a instant the vampire was helping her be seated. "Sookie May I tell you the history of this piece of furniture." Niall asked as he took a seat on Sookie 's empty side.

Sookie shook her head yes in reply. He gave her his handkerchief than begun.

"Fintan teleported Adele to Belfast, Ireland one spring morning. Took her to shop after shop looking for that perfect piece of furniture she wanted. Fintan told me Adele was determined to look as long as it took. She told him with his special means of travel. They could go again and again. Belfast was the place she found it. Fintan said it only took 8 cities. Well worth Adele's joy when she found it. Adele insisted he teleport it home. She didn't trust it to shipping. Told him to use his glamour to have the shop keeper forget the way they left. Fintan turned the chest on it's side. Adele hopped on for the ride home. Adele giggled every time she use it for years.

Sookie smiled up at her great grandfather. Now I understand something she use to say. When we was riding in the car. If Jason or I ever ask "How much longer till we get there. Gran would always smile at us. Than answer the same every time. "Oh, we can be there in just a blink of a eye. I wonder had many times Fintan was told the very same."

Eric and Niall both chuckled. "Maybe as often as you." Eric said.

"Adele loved to travel and Fintan love to surprise her with a outfit and have her guess where he was taking them. I remember Fintan took her to his Greek Villa, to watch a sailboat race in the harbor. She feel in love with the place. They often went there."

Sookie thought about everything that happened today. Gran had her full attention. She wanted to march right up to Gran's bedroom and check out her secret room. There is more for me to learn. She looked down at the letter she was still holding. When she moved her head one of her tears fell landing on the letter. As she brushed it off with her finger her tear touched the ink. A ripple run through the paper. When she looked down at the letter she saw the words Lady Brigant change to Trust me. My Darling Sookie become I love you. Just as fast as she read it. The words changed back.

"Sookie, Will you lie down and relax for a little while." Eric requested. I can go to Hotshot and talk to the were. We can fly another night. My Love, you look distraught."

"Eric thank you. I just need a little time to myself. This letter from Gran has shook me to the core. I never lost hope that she left something behind telling me about her secrets. This could be it." Sookie smiled at Eric.

"Grandfather are we all meeting back here in a few hours?"

"Yes Sookie, Sir Northman can call me when your both ready for my return. Niall assured her, get some rest, my child. He kissed her forehead. He got up to take his leave. Nodding towards Eric he turned and walked out the back door.

Sookie let's get you settled in bed. I'll do my errands and return swiftly. What would you like to drink to help you relax." Eric asked. " I'll grab a couple bottle of juice." Sookie answered.

Eric lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. He sit her down on the edge of the bed. He slid off her shoes and ask "Do you want to undress, I'll find you something to sleep in."

"No I'm ok for now. I love you, Eric. Go take care of business."

"If your sure, Sookie, it shouldn't take long." He gave her a long kiss goodbye and left her room.

Sookie looked down at the letter she was still holding. Taking a deep breath she opened the envelope and took out the pages.

My Darling Sookie, Welcome to your home. I love you with all my being. Raising you gave me the greatest joy. Sharing your life and watching you become a true lady, gracious in every way.

I know it wasn't polite of me to leave you in the dark about so many things. You have many questions I'm sure.

How and Why is all this happening is probably the best to start with.

Your Grandfather, Fintan Brigant helped me enchant certain items that will draw themselves to you. Only you can release the secret knowledge they hold.

Clara Le Rue will act as your medium. Guiding you to places of importance. You will find a journal I left for you. It contains all the answers pertaining to Fintan and myself.

Fintan has left you a journal as well. Visit his study to find it.

James Hubbard will protect you against any enemies meaning you harm. Human, fae, demon doesn't matter. James can beat them all. His only job is your protection. Listen to his advice over all others. Obey any demands, he makes of you regarding your immediate safety.

The house and grounds are maintained by fairies, elves and a few other races. They all will be as loyal to you as they still are to Fintan and myself.

Donella is a sweet dark haired elfin girl. She will keep the kitchen and dining room clean as well as prepare your meals. Call her name and she will appear.

As will the others. They are waiting for you to call them home. Most have been working for Fintan 100's of years.

They are so excited to work for his grand daughter, a rare occurrence in their realm. They all advance up the social ladder of honors. Half humans heirs usually die long before their maker. The opportunity to serve a son or daughter is covetous among their race. To actually serve a true part human-grandchild has them all full of smugness.

Fayette is in charge of the housekeeping and laundry. You will see the room sparkle when Fayette has her 1,000 fairy bustling about. A wonderful sight to behold.

Nixie maintains the pool and all the patio's. Plus runs the office.

Avery and Caleb tend to the grounds. Flower beds are everywhere. If you want a new one anywhere just ask. They will provide you flowers you couldn't imagine growing anywhere. I enjoyed working with all of them putting my touch around this place.

Sookie darling. I love Fintan. All his magic fascinates me. It's amazing how simple life becomes when surrounded by fairies. Fintan showed me this world plus a few others. This is just one of our many homes. I hope you will visit them all.

We both want you to know about our love. Show you how wonderful living Fae can be. As soon as I knew of your ability Fintan started planning what you would need to protect yourself from anyone meaning you harm. He was never sure if your telepathy was an fae inheritance or not. He made plans as if it was your first acquired fae ability. Never knowing how deep you power will become. We both wanted you to have a fortress from the many worlds. A place you didn't have to worry about a thing. Your protection and care is our major concern. Wards are in place here.

As soon as possible have James take you back to the old farmhouse. Once there call out to Saidear. He will see to everything. When all is in place you can safely move about both places at your leisure.

Now child this letter wasn't written all in one sitting. This is enough to get you settled in.

Why don't you call Donella have her fix you a cup of tea. Relax a little and enjoy yourself. We will catch up bit by bit. Love, Gran


End file.
